Searching for answers
by StarRider152
Summary: Ratchet wakes up cold, alone, and bloody in a black void with no idea where he is is or what happened.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank! **

**Preview**

A cold breeze rubs against my fur. _Where am I? _I ask myself. Wait. Who exactly am I and why do I have fur? Let me think… Looking down at my arms I see my golden fur with brown stripes. Touching my ears I realize that are quite large. I put a finger to my to reveal my fangs. My tail swishes back and forth with a large puff ball at the end.

Oh ya.. I'm Ratchet. The last Lombax in the universe. Last thing I remember I was hit on the back of the head by…...um…..I can't exactly remember. Oh well guess I should get up and "Ow!" Ah crap!

Looking at my leg I see it's twisted in a strange way clot in dry blood. There's also some black infections around where you can see bone. _What? When did that happen? *_Sigh* _Why can't I remember anything? _

"_**That is for you to find out." **_"What? Who said that?" I ask that mysterious voice. I can't tell whether the person who spoke is male or female. Looking around I see nothing but the black void I sit in. _Huh. Must have just been my imagination. _

"**I am not your imagination, Ratchet. Yes, before you ask, I **_**can **_**read your mind." **Jumping slightly at this news I quickly change from frightened to curious. "How do you know my name? What happened to everyone? Where am I?!" I ask frantically. This...whoever he is, has to know something!

"**I am sorry Ratchet. You will have to figure that out for yourself. But, I will tell you this. Once the answers unfold you will not be able to forget." **The voice says before becoming quiet. _That's it? What the heck does he mean! What happened?! _I sit there in a bloody mess with a million questions. But at the end, it all comes down to this. _Will I ever find out?_

**Well there you have it! The preview for this story is done. I think this is one of my better stories so far. Even if it is only a preview. Also, I'm going to rewrite my other stories since they were my first fanfics and are not like how I wanted them to turn out. But, anyways I don't really have a plan for this story for the chapters so if anyone have any suggestions I'm all ears. Just send me either a private message or put it on a comment. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I've managed to limp across the black void for what feels like hours. My mind keeps saying _Stop! Lay down and pray to wake up at home. _But, the pain in my leg reminds me this isn't a dream.

My ears lay flat against my head and my tail hangs low. *Sigh* Huh? I look up to see a bright light. _Oh no. Am I...dead? _My eyes gaze at the light and my ears perk full of both curiosity and fear. _Well, I guess there's only one way to find out._

I limp towards the light leaving a trail of blood behind me the whole time. The loss of blood makes my eyes flicker. _Come on Ratchet! Come on! Just a bit further! _I jump in and hit the hard earth. I try to open my eyes, but the light is too blinding. _I think….I think I need to rest. _And with that I lose consciousness_._

….

Ratchet's Dream

My breathing increases rapidly as I run. _There's voices! So many voices! _I can only make out a few…..

"Ratchet…"

"You failed…"

"Ratchet.."

"Run.."

"Never forget…"

Others start to say my name….louder….louder!...and LOUDER! Red eyes appear in the blackness. It's voice booming out. "RATCHET!"

….

"Ahh!" I spring up in a soft brown bed panting the whole time. _Huh...that's got to be one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. _*Sigh.* At least it was only a dream. I wait a few seconds for my heavy breathing to slow down before I take in my surroundings.

I think I'm in a room of some sort. The walls are all white and a few pictures are hanging up on the wall. They appear to be of ….no it can't be…. they're….Cragmites. But how? I observe one photo in particular. There's a little Cragmite girl. She mainly resembles a human, but her skin is grey and her eyes….her eyes a like yellow orbs with no white and just one black dot in the center. The little girl is smiling at the person whose lap she's sitting on. My eyes widen in terror at the realization of who he is. Tachyon.

Just as the realization strikes me the door slowly creeps open. The person who opens the door is the girl from the photo. Only now she looks about my age (16). She peeks before walking all the way in.

"I see you're finally awake." The girl says. My ears tilt to the side in confusion. Not by the words, just about…..well her! She seems to notice my confusion. But, thinking it was something else. "You were out for 5 hours. I found you bleeding out on the streets and seemed to be spazzing out. " She states. My gaze shifts to her right arm where three claw marks are now visible. My ears automatically flatten.

"Yeah...Sorry about that." I say trying to give a small chuckle to lighten the mood. I fail pathetically. The girl walks over to me slowly so I look down at the bed. Not daring to look up. Mainly because I'm not so sure if I _am _sorry.

My ears twitch when I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. "Hey. Kid. It's fine. Just a little scratch. Besides, it could've been worse. _You're _just lucky to be alive! With all those gashes in you. You could've bled to death!" The girl says with surprising concern. _Gashes? I didn't notice any gashes! And did she just call me a kid?! _

I decided to look at the gashes not having enough energy to argue about the second question. Sure enough, I'm wrapped like a mummy some spots bleeding through the white fabrics while smaller bloody gashes are not covered. Most of them are dry and scabbed over. My eyes widen. _I can't believe I didn't notice this before! Great! Now that I am noticing it, It's starting to hurt __**really really **__bad! _

I cling onto my left arm cradling it with my right. Closing my eyes and muffling a low groan, I bite my tongue with my sharp canines to keep from screaming, cutting into the flesh, and letting a trail of blood flow out. _Man I hate it when this happens! I'm fine until someone points out the wounds! Thanks a lot...um….Cragmite girl who knows my enemy that I killed and for some reason saved my life._

She starts to push me back down towards the soft white pillows. My eyes shoot wide open. "You need to rest." She says. Oh not on my watch! "No! No! I'm fine! See!" I say sitting back up a bit too fast. "Gah." At that I grab onto my side feeling the sharp pain. Looking up I see she has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot. _Great. _ I chuckle slightly while giving a small innocent smile. Which looks more like I'm dying.

"See...I'm fine!" I say giving my best attempt to seem even the _slightest _bit fine. Darn it. She's still tapping her foot and giving me the death glare. *Sigh* I have been defeated. _Or have I?_ I give a quick smile as an idea crosses my mind, but hide it just as quick so as not to be spotted.

"Well, I guess you're right. But, hey! Before I do, could I have a glass of water?" I ask. She smiles and puts her arms down. I smile along. But, not for the same reason. "Sure! Just wait right here. I'll be right back!" She says before taking off. _Nailed it. _

I wait a few seconds after she leaves the room before I get out of bed. Once I get to the door I crack it open and peek through. _Okay. Coast is clear. _Slowly I walk out from the room and make my way down through the hall. Of course my hand is clenched to one of my sides while I limp and my ears are flat against my head the whole time.

My eyes wonder of all the pictures that I come acrossed. One of them Takyon and the girl are sitting at a table with a cake while the girl is blowing out four candles. _So Tachyon had a daughter. Hmm. Who knew._

As I limp I see many more photos. Finally I find a door. _Yes! Finally! _I run/ limp to the door. Once I get there I grab the knob and twist. I open the door and I can't believe what I'm seeing! There are Cragmites everywhere! And by that, I mean everywhere! Most of them look like the ones I fought when I fought Tachyon, but some are like that girl and resemble humans.

"Woah." I mutter.

I watch as ships fly by and Cragmites walk down the street like any city before I decide to explore. Either I'm dead and I'm seeing the Cragmites I've killed or I'm….in the Cragmite dimension!

As I walk around I notice the different food vendors. They are are sorts of weird colors. A lot of them have tentacles. I notice a few of the residence taking a quick glance at me before muttering. That only makes my ears go flatter.

"You look like a man needing a good filling!" One of the vendors says to me gesturing to my small frame. "How about you buy one of my delicious fresh fruits!" The man shoves a lumpy purple thing with three eyes, which ate all different colors, with four tentacles and a couple of leaves sticking out of it into my hands. _Gah! It smells! And it's so slimy! _I want to say _This is disgusting! What's wrong with you people! _But, my kinder nature takes over.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Is all I say before handing back the purple blob.

"Alright kid. But, you don't know what you're missing out on!" He says before running over to another passerby. I roll my eyes before continuing to limp down the street. I continue on for about another ten to fifteen minutes. Most of it's just like any other city I've encountered only it's almost...beautiful. Wow. I can't believe I just said-er- thought that. I look at the waterfalls that surround the area. Their colors keep changing every few seconds. I also look at the bright green grass that covers any spot there isn't cement.

My ears shoot up at the sound of grinding. "What the?" I mutter to myself before looking above me. *Gasp* I rub my wide eyes to make sure I'm not seeing things. Right above me is a long grinding rail that curves at different points, and riding on top of it on grinding boots are…..Lombaxes.

My eyes widen until they feel like they'll pop out of my head. I can't believe it...Lombaxes! I watch in awe for a few minutes as Lombaxes of all ages zip by. Some have dark fur others as light as white. Their stripes are all different colors.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually one of them notices me. The young Lombax girl jumps down from the rail and runs towards me. She's younger than me, but I don't know by how much. Her fur is dark brown with black stripes. Also, her eyes are green just like mine, only a little lighter.

"Hey!" She shouts waving. I look behind me thinking she might be waving at someone else. But, I don't see anyone waving back. So, I look at the little girl and stupidly point to myself. "Me?" I ask confused.

"Ya you! What are you doing out here?" Now that gets me really confused. "Uh…?" Is all I manage.

"Come on Ratchet!" She shouts irritated.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow at that.

"Uh, duh! I'm your younger sister! Melody!"

**I just started this chapter randomly and now I've got a plot in my head. :)**

**Even if this story is bad I'm still enjoying writing it. ** **Anyways hoped you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What?!" I shout on instinct. _How?... When?... What? _ Melody raises an eyebrow.

"Uh. Are you deaf!? I said I'm your _sister! _Now come on! Mom and Dad are going to be mad at us if we don't get home!"

"Mom and…..Dad?" I ask dumb founded. _Okay…..I'm just going to come to the conclusion that I'm dead. At least that's the only logical conclusion I can come up with. _

"Ya ding dong. Mom and Dad! They'll have are tails if we don't get back soon!" Melody says now getting closer to me. She looks at my bandaged up self and jumps back in surprise.

"Yikes! What happened to you! You look like you just came out of a horror film!" She asks now hanging on to my arm. _Let me think...what to tell a kid who claims to be my little sister about waking up bloody and mangled in a strange land that I never even heard of? Well, here goes nothing!_

"I tripped and fell down a hill." I say dumbly. _That's got to be the most stupid reply I've ever said! _Melody tips her head to the side in confusion.

"You got all bloody and mangled just by falling down a hill?" She asks. Uh….

"Yup. The hill had a bunch of….sharp rocks. So, you know…" I say hoping she'll buy it.

"Oh… That explains it. You know, you should listen to mom more often about going to dangerous places. She'll kill you, bring you back to life, kill you again, then hang your pelt on a wall when she finds out!" She frantically. My eyes widen a bit. "_Mom" sounds like a __**great **__person. _

I'm about to reply when a familiar female voice comes from behind me. "There you are! I can't _believe _you did that to me!" Ah crap! The girl behind me is none other than the same Cragmite girl from earlier.

"Kimberly! How are you doing?" Melody asks waving a hand at the now fuming Kimberly. "Wait. You _know _her?" I ask. Melody looks at me like I'm stupid. Which just makes me feel even _**more **_stupid.

"Uh. Ya! Of course! Why wouldn't I know her? She's your _girlfriend._" Melody finishes a matter a factly. I just blink a few times not really knowing what to do. _Girlfriend? _I don't even get to think it through before I feel hands on my ears.

"Why would you do that to me?!" Kimberly practically screeches. All I can say is. "Ow, ow. ow!" As she tugs on my _very _sensitive ears.

"You said you wanted water! Then next thing I know you sneak out here for God knows why! You shouldn't even be walking around in your condition!" She continues to scream making my ears hurt.

"Uh…Let me explain." I start but a hand covers my mouth. "Nope! I'm not going to hear any of your excuses! You're coming back and getting some rest whether you like it _or __**not!" **_

Ah crud! Melody lets out a long low whistle. "You're sooo dead. D. E. A. D. Dead. Well see ya!" She says before taking off. My first thought is to shout and say. _Wait. Take me with you! Don't leave me! _

But, any thought of a struggle is futile as Kimberly practically drags me back to her house. But, of course I struggle. I practically have been ever since Melody left. She looks like she's getting agitated. _Good. _

"That's it! I had _enough!"_ She says mad. My eyes widen as she pulls out a needle. She sticks it through my arm making me yip before my eyes close from the medicine. I manage to hear. "Good thing I'm a nurse." Before I feel myself go limp and enter a dreamless sleep.

…..

I wake up slowly, with my vision still blurry. _Where am I? _Sitting up in the bed I start to remember the events of the previous night. Still confused on the whole _sister and Cragmite girlfriend. _What's that all about anyways?

Well no use sitting around here. Maybe if I get out of bed now I'll have enough time to make another escape before Kimberly find out and "Gah!" I mumble as something pulls me back on the bed. _What the? Ah man! _She _**handcuffed **_me to the bed!

Giving off a low growl I look around the room for something that might help me get out. Hmm, Huh? I see a key across bed on a night stand. _Well that's convenient. _I reach for the key with my uncuffed left hand only to be stopped just a few inches away from the shiny silver object. _Really?! _ I struggle to reach more only to end with my cuffed right hand holding me in place. _Darn it! _Is the only thing I can think.

_Well, I guess I'm stuck here. _Looking over myself I realize my wounds aren't nearly as bad as they used to be. Of course they're still there and hurt like crazy, but they aren't bleeding and my leg is supported in a cast. I'm now in a black t-shirt and sweats. _Wait. When did that happen? _I shake my head to get the thought out of my head.

_Oh well. Now...about these handcuffs. _I look at the black cuffs. They have glowing blue lines that look like electricity. _This might get complicated. _My eyes drift to the wood it's wrapped around. _Maybe. Just maybe. _

With a plot in my head I grab the wooden part of the bed and start sawing it with my claws. The wood shavings start to fall onto the bed in a pile. I saw faster. Ten minutes pass and I'm _**still **_sawing. But, at _**least **_I'm half way through. I keep digging my claws into the hardwood. My hand may hurt like crazy when this is done, but it'll be worth it. That is, unless I get myself caught _again._

_Come on Ratchet! You're half way there! _I keep telling myself. "Ow!" _Dang it! I broke my claw! _My black claw bounces onto a fluffy white pillow followed by some blood. _Well, that's never gonna come out. _I smirk a little thinking about it. _That's what she gets for handcuffing me to a bed. _

I use one of my other claws this time to continue my work. After what feels like ages I manage to cut through. _Finally! _I pull up my right hand with he still attached cuff. _I deal with that later. _

Getting out of bed I wobble a little. _Guess my legs fell asleep.__Hehe_._Oh well. _Eventually I manage to get to the door. _Alright. Here we go again. _I pull the knob but it doesn't budge. _What the..? Why can't I open it!_

I pull and tug on the door only to fail each time. _That sneaky little Cragmite! She locked me in from the outside! Grrr. Why does the universe hate me? _At first I think about finding something to break down the door, but even if I did break through, _Kimberly _would surely hear all the noise. _Hmm. This is a problem. _*Sigh." Out of the corner of my eye, something glints. Something I didn't ever think about before, I grin at the thought. _Perfect._

**Hi again! Sorry I took so long I've been busy. Also sorry if the ending was a bit rushed or if the chapter wasn't interesting. I just figured I'd get something out to you guys. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to get it in soon, and make it longer. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Perfect." I say to no one in particular as I eye the window shining in the room. _She takes all those precautions with the bed and door, but forgets the window. And look. It's wide open. _I walk over to the bed and grab the keys. Once that's done I unlock my wrist and let the medal fall onto the bed. _I should've done that earlier. _

I walk over to the window and look below. My eyes widen as ships speed below. _Whoa. I never realized I was __**that, **__high up. I mean, last time when I was escaping I don't even remember going __**down **__any stairs. Now this is just weird._

_Guess she __**did **__take precautions with the window. But, that's not gonna stop me. Now let me think...how do jump out the window and land safely. Hmm. _I look at the bed as another idea comes to me.

I grab a white sheet and hold either end. Then, I jump out the window. The plan was to use the sheets like a parachute to make my fall slower, but instead I'm dropping like a rock. _That was pointless. Well, I guess I don't this any more. _With that I let go of the sheets as I dodge incoming traffic. Luckily I've done this sort of stuff before. But, still, the only thing on my mind is. _Please be a soft landing. Please be a soft landing. _

For once, the universe doesn't completely hate me. By that I mean when I got close to the ground one of the ships hit me and I landed in someone's garbage bin.

"Plah." I say as I jump out of the bin smelling like blarg dung. I shake off something that looks like a banana peel, and one of those gross fruits from earlier. I stare at the disguisting thing. _Kids if you're ever on an alien planet, do __**NOT **__eat your fruits and vegetables. They're not always good for you. _

_Okay. Now to figure out where I am. _I start walking up the street. A few people turn their heads at how bad I smell. _You guess eat disgusting fruit with eyes that smells like barf, but it grosses you out when someone comes out of the garbage? Seriously? _I just roll my eyes as I continue to walk down the street.

While I'm walking I decide to look at the scenery. The waterfalls are still there, but I just noticed something. There's a statue of something, or _someone_ in the center of each one. I stop as I try to make out the details. _You gotta be kidding me. Tachyon! Really? Isn't he dead? Why would there be statues of Tachyon? He tried to take over the universe! Ah man. If I have any more questions I swear I'll have a headache! _

"Yup. That's Emperor Percival Tachyon. He founded this place you know?" I look away from the statues and turn to the person talking. He's one of those Cragmites that look almost human. He has medium length black hair, dark grey skin with a blue tint, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and his eyes are light blue, _not _yellow.

"And you are?" I ask just to get it over with. The guy smiles like he knew I was going to ask that. "The names Vander." He says extending his hand. I hesitate for a second before taking it. "Ratchet." I say as we shake. "Pleasure to meet you Ratchet. You new around here?" He asks.

Uh..

"Yup. So….Tachyon founded this place you say?" I ask eager to learn more. Vander nods his head. " Long ago, there was a great war between the Lombaxes and Cragmites. Many lives were lost that day from both sides. But, one day eight of the top minds in Lombax history created the dimensionator. That device sent us Cragmites into a strange dimension. Of course I wasn't born at the time so I have no idea what it looked like. Some say it was a gloomy dimension that would kill you with boredom, while others say it was a beautiful place that would make even the angriest of souls happy and carefree. I don't know if either of these are true. It's just what I heard.

"Anyways, after time went by some Lombax miners found a Cragmite egg. You guessed it, Tachyon. He was raised by a nice family too and grew up thinking he was one of you guys. When he found out he was a Cragmite and about the war, he decided to do something about it.

He made this city from scratch. Once that happened he somehow got his hands on the dimentionaror, brought back the Cragmites, and somehow managed to make it to where Lombaxes and Cragmites could live together in peace. But, most of the time Lombaxes keep to the grinds, while us Cragmites keep to the ground. Which is why I was surprised to see you here." Vander finishes.

My ears perk up as I look around. _Huh, He's right. I don't see __**any **__Lombaxes walking around. Which would make me an easy target for a certain Cragmite girl. _

"Well, that's a neat story. But, I _really _got to get going. See ya around." I say walking away. As I head to the rails thinking it's the best way to blend in, I think about what Zander told me. _That doesn't sound like the Tachyon I know. Better get some more info on this place before I do anything else. _

When I reach the rail I realize something important. "Great! Where are my grind boots?" I think out loud. _Ah man! The only thing I have is my omniwrench! I must have left the rest of my stuff wherever I was before the black void!_ *Sigh* _Guess I'm walking._

I head behind some building to try and stay out of sight. "Well look who's back already." I hear Vander's voice off to the side of one of the buildings. He has a smug look on his face. "Let me guess...no grind boots?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Is it any of your business?" I ask irritated. He smiles at my remark. "Yes. It _is _my business."

That threw me off guard. _Why would it be any of his business. Ah crap! I think I __**am **__getting a headache! Oh well. Better just tell him._

"Well, in that case you're right. I _don't _have any with me. I still don't see why it telling me? "I say with my arms crossed across my chest waiting patiently. Vander rubs a finger on his chin as if considering how to answer.

"Well, if you want I could always _buy _you a pair. That is if you want?" He asks me. _Great. He answers a question with a question. Guess I'm not going to be getting an answer anytime soon. _I check my bag first to see if I have any bolts. _Yup. Still got 'em._

"That's okay. I'll buy my own. Can you show me where to go?" I ask. Vander gestures me to follow him. _I'll take that as a yes. _As we leave the cover of the building I look around hoping Kimberly isn't here. So far I haven't seen her. But, still it's better to get this over with as soon as possible. The longer we take the bigger chance of me being seen.

After only a couple minutes we come up to a vender by one of the rail entries. As we approach the white Lombax with a little bit of grey to suggest his age and black stripes finally takes notice and goes into business mode.

"Get your grind boots here! We have all different colors and sizes! Check out our new deals!" He says. Now that we're at the vendor I see he wasn't kidding about the colors. They range from hot pink to neon yellow, and some have different designs. I look at certain pair in particular. They look like my old pair, but are a plain grey with glowing green lines on each side. The price is 500 bolts and are just my size.

"I'll take these." I say grabbing The pair. "Those old thing?" the vendor asks unsure if I'm playing a joke or not. "Yup" I say handing him the bolts to show I'm serious. He looks at the bolts with a smile on his face. "Splendid choice my boy!" he says before taking the bolts greedily. Vander looks at me confused for a moment, but just shakes his head unsure of me. _I don't see anything wrong with these boots. To me they look nice! _I roll my eyes before walking over to the rail.

Vander walks up to me. "I'm coming with you." he says before crossing his arms. I tilt my head to the side confused. "Why?"I ask. He smiles at my reaction. "Two reasons. 1. I have to somewhere and the rail is the fastest way there. 2. You're new here and might need help finding your way around."

I consider this for moment. _He has a good point. Mine as well have a guide if I'm gonna be stuck here. _I nod my head. "Alright." Is all I say before we hop on the rail.

"By the way. Where do you plan on going anyways?" Vander asks. _Hmm. Where do I plan on going? _Then I remember Melody and how she said she was my sister. I smirk at the thought. "Home."

**I hope this isn't too short** **of a chapter. I just figured this was a good time to stop. Anyways let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright I'll follow your lead." Vander says with a smile. Ah crud. "Uh...ya. About that….I don't, exactly, know how to get there. Hehe." I say rubbing the back of my neck. Vander stares at me with wide eyes.

"You don't know how to get to your own house?!" he asks alarmed. Well good old excuses come in handy at times like these.

" Ya, I sorta lost my memory when I….fell. But, apparently I have a sister named Melody. So...I'm sure we can figure out where she lives." I say. Vander crosses his arms. "Do you know anything else? Because there are a lot of people named Melody. Remember any last names? Parents perhaps?" he asks.

"Well, from what I remember, my dad's name is Kaden. He's, supposedly the Keeper of the dimensionator. If I am correct. If not, he's most likely a mechanic." I state. I look over to see Vander's eyes like saucers. Oops. The way I'm talking makes me sound crazy.

"So...you're Kaden's son?"he asks. Oh good. He does know who I'm talking about. "Yup. Do you know where he lives?" I ask now hopeful. If I'm going to be stuck in this place, I mine as well meet my supposed family. Unforchantly Vander shakes his head. "Nope. I have no idea." he says. Great. You're a wonderful guide.

"You know. If you're gonna be someone's guide, you might want to at least no how to get to someone's house." I say smiling at his irritation. "I know how to get to someone's house! Just not...you know...Kaden's." he says dropping his shoulders.

Just because I'm wondering what my dads roll in this...uh…dream?...different dimension? ...Time line? What ever it is I ask. "What did my dad do to become famous? Or...you know...whatever everyone thinks about him?" I ask. He stares at me dumbfounded.

"You must have really hit your head hard. Kaden was the one who made the dimensionator! I mean...the Great War wasn't decades ago. It was about thirty years ago when he was a teenager. Of course the seven other Lombaxes at the Advanced Lombax Research helped create the device, but Kaden was the one who came up with the idea in the first place. He used the device to take send away the Cragmites when they tried to….well you know...take over the entire universe. But, that's in the past! We've changed, honest! He spreads his hands out in front of him to show he is sincer. Funny thing is….I might actually believe him. Strange….

Vander continues. "Your dad hid the device and guarded it. Tachyon came to take the device. From what I heard Kaden pretty much took Tachyon down, but didn't want to kill him. Actually...he felt bad for the Cragmite. He ended up letting him use the dimensionator. After of course, a while of pondering considering he'd be letting in an entire species that tried to kill them and rule all three galaxies come back. Luckily he made the right choice. Unforchantly for your father, Tachyon, and all of the Cragmites, they were exiled.

"Kaden broke a rule, and the Cragmites, well….we were just that. Cragmites. Kaden's wife went with him, Kaden's pregnant wife, even though he told her not to come she still did. Eventually Tachyon decided they'd build this place. Him more persistent than others, and any Lombax who wanted to come could. And badda bing badda boom, you got good old RiverWood on planet Fastoon."

My eyes widen at the last part. Fastoon? But it was destroyed! How..? You know what Clank's right. I do ask too many questions. Clank…*Sigh* I hope you're safe pal...wherever you are.

We get off at the next rail station and I follow Vander to a big book. A phone book. Vander starts to flip through the pages. "Let's see….no nope no no no ah...here we are." he says stopping at a page. " 921 Oak street." he reads off.

"Where's that?" I ask. He grabs the top of my head and turns it to the left. I read a sign that says Oak Street. " . I knew that." I say now walking down the street.I stop and turn around to see Vander standing in the same place as if unsure what to do.

"You coming?" I ask. He first looks a bit confused….then a bit excited. Guess my dad really is a big deal. Vander runs up to me. Then, we both walk down the street.

After a while of silence a decide I to break it. "So...you've lived here your whole life?" I ask. Dumb question to ask I know, but hey! Why not? Vander nods his dark grey head. "Yup." he plainly says. "So you've never lived anywhere else? Do you at least visit other worlds?" with that Vander stops, now looking at me with a horrified look. Was it something I said?

"Other worlds? I wish! I mean...we can't even leave this planet." after hearing that my ears shoot straight up. "What...do you mean?" I ask slowly. Can't leave?

"I mean that there's something that keeps us from leaving this planet. Like...a force field! Every once in a while someone tries to leave, but they crash into the electric field, which...kills them. They say Tachyon put it up to protect us from outsiders that would want to kill us. You know...being Cragmites and all. He gives us warnings about the barricade every once in a while to remind us on the big screen. Look. Someone's trying to leave now."

With that I lift my head just in time to see a little orange striped ship crash into the force field before blowing up into small flaming pieces. The ship crashes into a building in a fireball. I don't think anyone could survive. My jaw drops and ears flatten at the horrible sight. Vander looks at the ground with sad eyes. I shake my head to try to get the image out of my head, but it sticks.

"Well….we…..should get going." I say trying to occupy my mind with something else. No one can leave? This place can't get supplies from other planets? How do they survive? And why do people die if they try to leave? In other words..Why?

Vander nods his head. "Ya" he mumbles ignoring the questions completely, now following me. We pass the different houses. Their structures are mainly metal (all with unique colors.) some are tall like skyscrapers while others are small and stubby. They also have a slanted metal roof on top. As we pass them I pay attention to the numbers carved in their doors. (Yes. Carved) Right now we're only at 829.

We continue to walk straight looking at the doors the whole time. Lombaxes are walking up and down the street in a casual manner, which allows us to blend in. Apparently a Lombax walking down the streets here with a Craigmite isn't something crowds tend to notice or care about.

As we continue to walk unnoticed my ears twitch. What's that noise? It sounds like….screaming?! "Come on!" I shout to Vander running in the direction of the screaming. I can here Vander shouting "Hey! Where are you going?! Your house is this way!" I look back at him and glare. "Don't you hear that? Someone's in trouble!" I shout while running behind a dark...creepy alley.

I can hear Vander's footsteps behind me. Stopping my ears survey the area like sonar beacons. "What..are….you….doing?" he asks between each breath now directly beside me, while leaning down holding his knee caps. Huh. Guess he's not much of a runner.

"Shh." Is all I mutter trying to pick up the sound. Vander's eyes widen. "Did you just shoosh me?" he asks. I let out a small groan. "Yes, I did, and I'll do it again if you keep your yammering." I'm pretty sure he looks hurt at this, and yes, I admit it, I do feel bad. But now's not the time! Someone's in trouble. He'll just have to deal with it.

My eyes widen into green orbs and my ears stand straight up. Another scream!

"This way!" I shout. Now running around the corner, taking a right, left, then right again. I stop in my tracks. Sitting on the ground, bleeding, holding onto her side….is Kimberly.

**Sorry it took me so long to add to this. My computer's screen was messed up (and still is off to the side) so it was hard for me to type. Not to mention I just got over being sick. Honestly I think all this Ratchet and Clank stuff is making the universe hate me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey again everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop is broken and it's going to be a week or two before I get a new one. Right now I'm borrowing a computer so it might be a while until the next update.**

**BTW: I went back and fixed all the mistakes of the previous chapter. Anyone who read that bad version Zander was supposed to be Vander sooo… ya. **

**Chapter 5**

"Kimberly!" I shout. What's she doing here? Why is she bleeding? "What the heck happened?!" I ask running over to the bleeding Cragmite girl. She coughs up blood then mutters barely a whisper. "Look out."

I don't even get a chance to ask what she means as a figure topples me over. My vision becomes blurry as my face collides with the dirt and rocks of the alley. I feel someone hit the back of my head making the back off my head warm and sticky. Probably blood. I manage to get up and punch the figure square in the face, making dark blue blood ooze out of his nose. I get a good look the attacker. He's looks just like the Cragmites I fought when Tachyon was trying to take over the universe. Only much bigger. Not to mention a lot uglier.

Looking over I see Vander with wide eyes unsure of what to do. I shout. "Get Kimberly out of here! I'll deal with him!" Vander immediately gets into action, and I decide to do the same. Only when I'm about to attack the Cragmite while he's still down he teleports behind me and hits my back. Hard. The impact makes me tumble to the ground, but not before I grab a leg bringing the Cragmite with me. He lets out a startled scream and I unequipped my Omniwrench (The only weapon or anything for the matter that was originally mine) and whack him in the face. The creature screams in pain as a sickening crack is heard. I let off a small smile. _It's been a while since I've done this. _Before I can make another move he teleports away. I look around the area expecting him to pop out of somewhere, but he never does. The only thing left is a small pile of dark blue blood.

I glance around one more time just to be sure, and then I head over to Vander. He took cover behind a small crevice in one of the rock walls of a building trying to tend to Kimberly's wounds. To be honest, he's not doing a good job. I look over Kimberly's form and realize she's in even worse condition than I thought. Her right arm is a bloody mess and is missing some skin. Her sides have giant claw marks that will probably scar. One of her eyes is matted closed and her left leg is bent at an odd angle. Probably broken. To be honest I'm surprised Vander could move her. _She needs a doctor, Or else...she'll die. _Reality finally strikes me. _I don't care if she's a Cragmite or keeps saying she's my girlfriend! She's not going to die! Not like this. _

"Vander. Where's the nearest hospital?" I ask. He looks at me like I'm crazy. " What do you mean? We can't move her! At least… not that far. She'll bleed to death before we can even get there!" he states.

"This isn't the time to argue. Just tell me where the dam hospital is!" I practically shout. _Can't he see we're running out of time? _Vander sighs. "Two miles west of here. Whatever you're make it quick!" I nod.

"Put pressure on her wounds! I'll be back!" I shout as I take off. Running I see an abandoned hoverboard. _I'm sure no one would mind if I borrowed this. _Grabbing the green board I take off west nearly knocking over people in the process.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" I shout to the crowd of Lombaxes. They all scurry out of the way as I zip past them. After five long minutes of nearly running over people and avoiding obstacles I finally end up at the hospital. Jumping off the board I sprint into the building. I run up to the counter earning stares from the people in the waiting room.

" Can I help you?" The white and black striped Lombax girl asks. I pant from the trip here.

"Yes. I. Need. And. Ambulance. It a matter of. Life and death." I manage to say between breaths. Her amber eyes widen. She asks me about what happened and I told her later. Right now we have to get her to the hospital. She said she understands and she sends off an ambulance. I get in the vehicle and guide them to Vander and the bleeding Kimberly. She's taken to a room we're told to leave, since we are not considered family. We decide to continue the search for my house. But the only thing I'm thinking about is _Poor Kimberly. _

We walk in silence for the first few minutes. After a while Vander finally speaks.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

I look over at him with half drooped ears. " I don't know." _I hope I'm not the reason she was out here and got hurt. If I didn't escape….then...maybe none of this would have happened. _

After a while we finally come to 921 Oak Street. My house. Examining the building I realize it's slightly bigger than the rest of the places we've seen. The house is a plain grey metal with flowers I've never even heard of planted neatly in pots on the wooden porch. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding, before walking towards the door.

**Sorry that this is so short. The next time I get to a computer I'll make sure the next is longer. Anyways I hope this chapter isn't too terrible. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey again. Sorry I took so long, but I finally got my new laptop! So, I should be able to update more often. That is...when I'm not worrying about school. But anyways I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. **

**Chapter 6**

I reach for the door handle, but I stop a few inches from it. _Should I knock? Or just walk in? _Sigh. _I guess if this really is my house I should be able to walk in. Right?_ Grabbing the knob I twist it, and walk in. Vander seems to be more hesitant, but follows me in anyways.

I take in my surroundings. There is a medium size couch, pictures on the wall, and….I gap in surprise. _That has to be the largest flat screen holovision I have ever seen!_ I look over at the stupefied Vander. _I guess he was having the same thoughts…._

Deciding the flatscreen can wait, (as much as it kills me) I still have to meet…..my parents. Just as I'm about to move forwards to check out the other rooms, a little head pops out from around the corner.

"Melody." I say smiling. I can't help it. The Lombax girl runs towards me, and then jumps into my arms in a hug. This startles me, making me take a step back. He chocolate brown hair gets in my face, so I try to wipe it away. It doesn't work to well….Finally after a few more seconds Melody lets go. Her tail is wagging wildly and her bright blue eyes look up at me with first worry….then like she's going to murder me.

"Where have you been dork! I called Kimberly to see where you were today, because we knew she decided to take you to her dad's home. And she said Tachyon said you were gone!"

"Wait...two days ago?! And did you just say Tachyon's home?" _I guess that would explain why I didn't remember being so high up. _

"Yes and YES! How could you not know?!"

"Um….ya….about that. Remember that fall I told you about?"

"Yaa….Why?"

"I'm pretty sure I got a concussion….or something."

Melody's eyes widen. (Why everyone does that is beyond me), "What do you mean you have a concussion!"

"I mean I don't remember anything! Not this place! Not my girlfriend! Not Tachyon being alive!"

"Wait. What do mean you don't remember Tachyon being alive?!"

If I could I would have sweatdropped.

"Umm...Nevermind. That doesn't matter right now."

"Did you...did you kill him?!"

"What?!" _Technically yes, but I can't say that._ "No! Of course not! Why the heck would I do that?!" _Besides the fact he tried to take over the entire universe and bring back a race that could kill a lot of people. _

"Um. Guys?" We both turn to see Vander standing very awkwardly.

"Who's this?" Melody seems to have stopped her parenting.

"Melody, this is Vander. Vander this is Melody...my little sister."

Vander rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. " I kind of figured. Seeing how you two were ranting on like that. Kind of like an old married couple." He smirks at the last part. Nearly making me and Melody gag.

"Really Vander?! That's gross! Eww. He's my brother!" Melody shouts and covers her mouth like she's about to barf. This earns me a smile instead.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad? Am I….honey?" I ask. Me and Vander are both now snickering. _Ya. Ya. I know I'm childish, but if you saw her face from my point of view... you'd understand. _

Melody's ears are now pressed to her head as she runs down the hall. She slams a door that I can only guess leads to the bathroom. I look over at Vander. A moment of silence passes between us before we both break down into a laughing fit.

After we stop. Vander looks at me with concern. "Well...now what?" he asks. I give a small shrug.

"I dunno. I guess we just look around. I'm sure my parents are in here somewhere….I think." Vander nods his head and we decide to explore the house. Of course we avoid the direction Melody went. We could...um...hear her gagging.

"Im not that bad am I?" I randomly asks. Vander just smiles, and then...pats my shoulder.

"Oh come on! Seriously?" This time he chuckles, and I give him a low irritated growl. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just growl at me?" he asks. Still smiling.

"Maybe." I mutter.

After about ten minutes of exploring we find...no one. Absolutely, no one! Melody walks into the room we're in. Yes. We did stop in the kitchen.

"You took your time." I say grinning. She growls at me. A pathetic one, but a growl all the same. _So, this is what it feel like._

"Do you really want me to go into details?"

"Uh.. no. Not really. Anyways, where is everyone?" I ask.

Melody rolls her eyes. "They're not here dork. Mom's working as a nurse, and Dad's at his workshop. He's a should be getting back in a couple of hours."

I nod my head in understanding before turning to Vander.I give him a look that says _We are in for it when my mom get's home. _He seems to understand. At least I think so. Seeing as we aren't talking to each other and I'm not so good with facial expressions...unless it's Clank. Then I understand completely. I mentally slap myself. _Stop thinking about him! It'll only make you miss him more! Sigh._

"Well….I'm sure we could do something to keep ourselves busy." I say smiling as the thought of the giant flat screen crosses my mind.

A couple hours pass.

"NO! You did NOT just do THAT!" I shout as Vander had just killed my Agorian warrior with his Blargian Snagglebeast for the sixth time. Sometimes…..I hate video games. My ears flatten and I look down in shame as he does a small victory dance. _Stupid game. _

"Who's dumb idea was it to play this game anyways?!" I say irritatedly. Vander jus laughs and sits next to me.

"You dummy. Remember?" he says with that huge grin on his face. I still don't understand this guy. I roll my eyes at him.

"Rematch?" I ask.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you've asked me this six times, and I beat you every single one!"

"So….is that a yes or no?"

He gives me a hard stare. "Dang it." I mutter. Before we can do anything else we hear the opening and closing of a door.

"Mom! You're home!" I hear Melody shout from the chair she sits at. M-Mom? I look over at the door and sure enough there is a tall female Lombax. Her fur is a light creamy color with slightly darker stripes, curly blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She's also wearing a crison t-shirt and blue jeans. _This….is my mother? I can't believe it! _I want to run over and hug her so bad right now, but I got to keep it cool for now. _Don't want to get any closer to a night at the crazy house as it is. Work slowly. _

Looking down I see my tail wagging. _Ah crap! _I manage to stop the stupid thing. _I hope know one saw that! _Too late. Vander is silently giggling, but stops when I give him a hard glare. Luckily I have fur. If I didn't...I'd be bright red in utter embarrassment.

"Hey mom!" I shout. Settling with a huge grin, and an occasional glance at my tail _Just in case. _

"Hey Ratchet! How was school?" She asks. Uh….

"School?" I ask ears falling back. _School! I have school?! _She crosses her arms and taps her foot. _What is it with girls always tapping their foot at me?! It's not like I did anything wrong! Most of the time._

"Don't tell me you've been skipping school and hoverboarding again!" She tell me in a motherly manner. _So that's what that feels like._

"Er...No! You see what happened was-"

"No excuses! You're grounded and no hoverboarding!"

"W-what?!" _Okaay. I knew that if I ever reunited with the Lombaxes it would be hard. But this is ridiculous! I barely know my mom a minute, and I'm already grounded! _

My mom seems to have seen Vander. He looks a bit uneasy and I can't say I blame him.

"Who's this?" she asks. Before I even open my mouth Melody join the conversation.

"That's Ratchet's friend, Vander."

"Hi" he says sheepishly waving a hand. _This is...awkward. _

"Hello." she says uncertainly waving back.

"Also, mom" I start choosing my words carefully. " I got a concussion, and I don't remember much." Worst sentence I've ever said. But what else could I say? _Hey mom. I've lived a life where I'm a hero and everyone wants me dead. Then some how ended up here bleeding (that part would upset any mother.) with no idea how I got here, and lied about a concussion. Also, I've never met you in my life! _That wouldn't end so well.

"Concussion?" she asks before running over to me.

"What are you-" I start, but stop as she puts a hand to my head and starts….examining me. I think.

"Why didn't you go to the doctors?"

"Um...would you believe I did?" Her tail flicks in irritation.

"I'm a nurse! I would have known if my son was in the hospital."

"Oh...right. Er...forgot Melody said ." I rub the back of my head.

"Well...I'm sure it will go away soon. At least….I hope so." _Really? She's buying it?! Clank was right! My dumb excuses __**do **__come in handy. Of course they're not all dumb. Like the time I stayed up too late, and when people asked me what was wrong I just said Quark. Everyone believed me. Besides...it was half true. Quark __**did **__irritate me that day. Wait! Stop thinking about everyone! Just stop! You'll see them again. *Sigh* But still...I miss them so much….even Quark. _

I must have been thinking for a while because Vander is snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"_Hello. _Fastoon to Ratchet." I shake my head to clear my thought.

"Sorry what? I was just...thinking."

"*Sigh* You're mom said I can stay over for dinner, and that it'll be done in about a half hour to an hour. Oh. Also, you're not grounded."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Sooo. What do we do in the mean time?" I ask. Vander smirks.

"I thought

I might take you up on that rematch. Whaddaya say?"

I smile a wide toothy grin. "You're on."

45 minutes later…..

"What? How did you. But, BUT!" I smile at Vander's dumbfounded look.

"Well...looks like your snagglebeast is going to need some mental help. Lots and lots of mental help." I say thinking about the pile of ashes I managed to turn it into. _Finally. _

"But. But you cheated!" Vander asks with an irritated look.

"How did I cheat?"

"You. You..er..um…" I raise an eyebrow. Still smiling at my victory.

"Sore loser much?"he crosses his arms and gives a small huff. I just roll my eyes. Then. playfully punch him in the arm. He returns the gesture.

"Dinner's ready!" We hear my mom shout from the kitchen. We both hurriedly walk. Smelling the food the whole time. When we reach our destination Melody is setting the last plate on the table and mom is filling the plates with Mac and cheese. Also, some Banque chicken is set in the center of the table surrounded by plates full of different fruits and vegetables. None with eyeballs much to my relief.

We all take our seats around the table. Vander looks like he's about to drool at the sight of food. I snap my fingers and then in a mocking voice say "Fastoon to Vander."

"Hey mom? When's dad going to be here?" Melody asks.

"Well. He should-" Mom is interrupted by the opening of a door. A minute later an older Lombax with the same fur and eye color of me 's wearing an oil stained dark grey mechanic suit. Vander nearly chokes on his drum stick.

"H-Hey dad." I say. At least, I hope it's my dad otherwise this would stink. Luckily he smiles when I say this. Phew.

"Hey son. How was school?" _Again with the school!_

"Well…." He crosses his arms and taps his foot. _Oh come on!_ Luckily the dumbstruck cragmite rescues me.

"Y-You're K-Kaden." he says stammering. My dad raises an eyebrow.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" _Seriously. This would have been a lot less annoying as a group instead of individually. _

"I'm Vander, sir."

"Pleased to meet you, and none of that sir crap. Just call me Kaden. You a friend of Ratchet's?"

"Yes sir." My dad gives him a hard stare.

"I mean Yes Kaden."

Dad smiles warmly at this before hopping in a seat next to my mom. Which is right acrossed me, Vander, and Melody. We eat quietly for the most part until dad speaks up again.

"You still haven't answered the question Ratchet." he says without looking up from his plate. My ears droop a little. Luckily I'm saved yet again when Mom leans over and whispers the obvious in his large ears. For the record she's a terrible whisperer! I heard every word, and practically everyone already knows! It's not a secret.

"W-what? How?" hoe asks.

"Fell down a hill." Melody adds with a little too much sarcasm. And a too large _smile. _

"You what?!" _Again. Not how I planned this to go. _

"I fell down a rocky hill and got a concussion." I say.

"Do you remember us?" _Not at all. _

"Sorta. Mom says it should go away soon." _If there was ever one to begin with._ Dad nods his head looking a bit confused still.

"Well…. that's good. I guess." he says. Then the room is quiet again. The only sound in the soft clunking of fork on plate. _Seriously! This is way too quiet for my liking. But...I guess it's better than worrying about questions and answers. _

After we finish eating Vander has to say our goodbyes, and we decided we'd meet up in a couple of days where we first met up. I'm pretty sure I rember how to get there….hopefully.

I was shown to my room. It has paintings of space and different planets on it. There is one in particular that catches my eye right by my bed. Veldin. I smile before crawling into my star covered bedding. I think about the events earlier today. It may not have gone exactly the way I wanted it to, but still I met my parents! I may have already met her before, but having a sister too?! I mean Clank's always been a brother to me, and I never want to change that. But, to be honest…..I've always wanted a little sis. And Vander. A cragmite. Who'd have thought I'd actually start to become friends with a Cragmite?! In the end though, I;m glad that we became friends. The only thing that could make this better is if Clank were here. I smile. It's a

cross between the happiness of meeting my family, and the loss of a friend.

"Night Clank."


End file.
